Destiny, Fate and Time
by Smile Guy
Summary: Working title most likely. Anyhow, this story is set 1000 years ago in the pokemon world. All legends have a beginning would probably be a suffiecient motto. R&R please. Enjoy!


Erm, little author's note here... I'm hoping this will be a good story and perhaps one day be with the greats.Emphasisethe word hope.Anyhow, first chapter I believe is a bit short. Please read and review. Criticisms are welcome but I wouldn't mind some nice comments as well. (Who wouldn't, other than a masochist?) So read and enjoy! And read. Did I mention that you need toenjoy this?...

It Starts

The great black-iron doors creaked open. Slowly but surely revealing five men, all clad in grand, heavy-looking armour. Four of them mounted on Horsrias - simple but sturdy horse pokemon which were renowned for working with humans well - and one, clearly the leader as he had a look of certain superiority, was mounted on a beautiful and elegant Rapidash. Rapidash were rare fire horse pokemon which were associated with legends from long ago. This particular Rapidash had a huge fiery red mane which the 'leader' was holding onto, yet showing no pain. The men looked around with some interest but the 'leader' signalled for them to go onwards. The horse pokemon clip-clopped up the Gate Drive, towards the castle.

A boy, around thirteen or fourteen, stumbled forward. "Um, s'cuse me, sir. If you'd just like to follow me to the castle..."

"I know my way," he replied, sternly, without looking down.

"Yes but I'm meant to make sure you don't do anything, err, bad."

"Believe me, I could do something bad even if you were here. Now follow me or get lost!" And the five men continued to move forward. Frowning slightly, the boy moved with them. "So, err, who are you and what business do you have, oh noble men?" The man turned towards him. "You don't shut up do you."

"It's my duty... err... sir."

"Very well." The man picked up the boy with ease and plonked him on top of the Rapidash. "Let me tell you why I am here. I am Fl " One of the men on the Horsrias coughed warningly. "Err, yes. Now that you know that, what's your name?"

"Matthew."

"Just Matthew?"

"Yes, just Matthew."

"I see. I am here to warn the leader of this city of a terrifying threat!" Matthew paused: "What is this 'terrifying threat?"

"That, I cannot tell you." He smiled and Matthew pondered whether he was pulling his leg. They rode onwards. Curious people had come out of their houses to watch the procession. A Skitty and a Meowth stopped catching Rattatas to watch them. Matthew sighed, realising that he still had a job to do: "What is your status, o noble person." The man laughed. "I am but a simple wizard and I have a prophecy to deliver. That is all." They reached the castle gates.

"Very well," sighed Matthew, "Put me down and say I did my job to the king. Let me down and let me be."

"Fine, fine." And he gently lowered Matthew to the ground. "Farewell Matthew. Perhaps we will meet again... Most probably if you also guide people to the exit!" Matthew shrugged. "Depends what mood I'm in, noble person." And at that Matthew disappeared into the crowd. The man smiled and one of the men said moodily: "You nearly told him who you were! You should be more careful!"

"He's just a kid. And besides, I liked him."

"Well before you get all of us killed I suggest we go inside." The man shrugged and went with them into the castle. He thought to himself, _'I will rescue that boy if I can'_. As you have probably already guessed, he was much more than an simple wizard.

Matthew knew for a start that the man was not all what he seemed. Firstly, he was riding a Rapidash. Basically like riding a Unicorn. Not that _they_ existed at all. Secondly, what was his name. It began with 'Fl'. Flavion? Doubted it. Anyway, what did he care. His shift was over. Whatever happened wouldn't be his fault. All Matthew wanted now was to head back to his housing area and fall asleep. "Psst, Matthew!" Matthew swirled around and didn't see anything. "No! Up here..." Matthew looked up. To his surprise, on the roof was Clara. Clara was a crazy young girl. She had not been born within the city walls but had been smuggled in by slave-traders. Kindly old Mrs Bryerson, who was also Matthew's carer had bought her. "Clara! What are you doing up there?"

"I'm running away!"

"From who?"

"Professor Fir!"

"What? Why are you running away from Professor Fir?"

"He's gone crazy!" Matthew sighed. Clara's imagination often went wild. She was only a year younger than him. "Professor Fir has not gone crazy "

"You don't believe me, do you..."

"I tell you what, we'll go see Professor Fir together."

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" A flurry of brown feathers collapsed onto Matthew. Matthew yelped (screamed) and jumped back. Clara laughed. "It's only Egrin!" Egrin was an eagle-type pokemon. Egrin seemed to follow Clara everywhere. Matthew didn't like Egrin. Egrin didn't like Matthew. Clara hauled up Matthew - she was remarkably strong for her age - and they stood up on the roof. "C'mon then, we've got a crazy professor to catch!" Together they ran across the rooftops. At approximately the same time, on the other side of the city, the attack started...


End file.
